Wine Red
by foxygirlchan
Summary: She always loved wine. Ever since she was young, she would take a bottle of it from the adults while they were too drunk to notice. She made a mistake trying to steal it from Vincent. Yuffie centric. [Not Romance].POST DOC.


**Author's Notes:** More drabbling from me. What did you expect?

And of course it has Yuffie in it.

Will comment more on the story AFTER I have created it, seeing I don't even know the stories plot, much less were I'm going to go with it.

Probably spoilers for DOC. Most likely.

Post Dirge of Cerberus.

**Red Wine**

Yuffie Kisaragi clutched the glass of wine she was holding. Beautiful, crimson wine.

She always loved wine. Ever since she was young, she would take a bottle of it from the adults while they were too drunk to notice.

She drank it lovingly; it's taste, sometimes bitter, sometimes sweet, gracing her tongue.

She loved it.

And now, she was even sneaking into Vincent Valentine's home to drink it.

Besides, it didn't really matter. Not like Vincent drank it anyways, right?

She only did it because Tifa wouldn't let her have any drinks, even though she told the older woman that she had already drank before. This only made her angrier and shooed her away from the 7th Heaven bar.

She was only 19, and no store would sell wine or any other alcoholic beverages to her unless she was 21 or accompanied by someone around that age.

She silently cursed herself for not being older.

So she settled for doing what she did best.

Being a thief.

She decided that stealing it from a store would be a hassle and Tifa was too smart to steal from.

So she settled for the next best thing.

Stealing it from Vincent.

She remembered seeing it on a table top once when she had visited. Giving him news about the WRO, seeing she was an intelligence gatherer for them. She knew he was concerned about the WRO and Reeve after helping them defeat Deep Ground and Omega, although he showed a small amount of fake annoyance to cover that up.

She knew if she was found she would have a lot of explaining to do, so she decided to plan him to go shopping with Shelke. She told him at the last minute, and he could never really say no to anyone (she also gracefully noted that Shelke already expected him at the clothing store).

And because Shelke was as clueless with clothing as Vincent was, she knew it would take a long time for the two to get back.

So she drank peacefully.

What she didn't expect was that she would fall asleep while drinking her fill.

His bed was pretty soft after all…

-----

Vincent was going to kill Yuffie.

Not only were he and Shelke stuck in a clothing store with no clue what to do, they were attacked by a saleswoman who kept calling him Shelke's father and piling clothing on them ever time they passed a rack.

He noticed Shelke really wanted to kill the saleswoman. And probably Yuffie too.

He reassured her many times that they would be out of there in no time. After all, she probably WOULD have attacked the woman had Vincent not been there. Being part of the Tsveits really didn't help your social skills.

Or tolerance skills for that matter.

After purchasing a T-shirt and a pair of shorts, they left the place in a hurry, even through the protests of the saleswoman.

He noticed that they had spent a good 2 to 3 hours in that clothing store. Time that he could never get back. Time he could have been at home drinking wine and reading a nice novel or watching the news.

After he apologized for Yuffie to Shelke, they both went to Tifa's bar for something to drink.

Tifa felt uncomfortable giving Shelke something alcoholic seeing she looked 10 years old. Shelke told her to not worry, seeing she was 19. This made Tifa take the drink away and hand it to Vincent. (She had denied Yuffie, why not Shelke?)

This made Shelke a little angry, but Vincent calmed her once again. He decided to not have anything to drink but a glass of water so that Shelke wouldn't feel left out with her apple juice.

After that, he said his goodbyes and went straight to his home. An apartment in the city of Edge. Reeve had been kind enough to purchase it for him and paid for it every month so that Vincent wouldn't sleep in a forest. It was the least he could do after Vincent's tussle with Weiss/Omega/Hojo.

He hadn't told anyone about his location, but Yuffie had found out, probably by threatening Reeve, and told everyone. So now he had frequent visits from Marlene, Denzel and Yuffie.

He did enjoy them, but he never told them that.

After all, right now was not the time to be thinking of good times he had.

He wanted to slaughter the ninja who called herself Yuffie.

After searching his pockets for his key, he found it unnecessary to use it, seeing his door was unlocked. Curious to why this was, he opened the door to find himself staring at the collapsed Wutai princess on his bed.

With many of his wine bottles empty.

He was a little pissed.

She had arranged him and Shelke to go out so that she could drink his wine. How nice.

He didn't bother to silently walk towards the ninja, seeing she was probably passed out from drinking all his wine and he probably couldn't wake her even if he tried.

He wanted to, with all his soul, to just drag her out of his apartment and leave her in the hall, but he controlled himself not to.

He sat on the bed next to Yuffie's collapsed form. He sighed putting a hand to his face. She had drunk half of all his wine. Two bottles and a half gone.

She WAS going to pay for it. He wasn't going to let her escape from that.

He wondered if he should wake her. She looked peaceful. Her facial features not in an annoyed scowl or mischievous grin she usually had around him, but a relaxed one.

He searched her pockets for her wallet, taking it out after finding it.

"Thank you very much," he told her after taking out about 1000 Gil. He didn't question how she got the money. Frankly, he didn't want to know.

He silently put the wallet back into her pocket, and put the Gil he had taken from her in his own.

After doing this, he didn't really know what to do.

He had a collapsed, probably drunk, ninja in his room and he really didn't feel like reading a book with her around.

So he decided to wake her up.

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking it. Her back was to the ceiling and her face was on a pillow.

She ungracefully drooled on it.

-----

Yuffie woke up with a start and turned to look at the one who had awoken her.

Her drunken mind slowly putting together that Vincent bad.

She stared at him like a deer in the headlights, blinking slowly.

She then noticed the slight annoyance on his face and the wine bottles at her sides.

She didn't know what to do. Apologize? Run like hell? Laugh nervously? Act stupid?

She didn't really have to do anything though, she heard Vincent sigh and speak.

"What are you doing here?"

Crap, she didn't want to answer, but she couldn't lie to the gunman. He totally saw through those, y'know!

"Drinking your wine isn't it obvious?" she stated bluntly. Well, there always was the direct approach, she noted…

"I can see that, but WHY?" he asked. She noticed he had this look about him that made him seem like he was holding back.

Maybe from attacking her? Most likely.

"Well… Er… Tifa, well, she wouldn't let me drink any wine, the stores won't sell them to me, and you totally would have said 'Here Yuffs! Have all the wine you want!' if I had asked," Yuffie answered, a little surprised about how forward she was being. She was even being sarcastic. Curse Vincent and his _WAYS_. But she WAS drunk. Maybe that's why she was being forward?

Probably.

Vincent stayed silent, staring at the ninja, a look of anger and pity.

She grinned stupidly, attempting to stand up, but fell over onto the floor.

After a few groans of pain, Yuffie picked herself up, wobbled and balanced herself.

"Oh Leviathan, how much did I have to drink?" she asked herself more than anyone as she put her hand up to her head. More groans of pain escaped her mouth as Vincent shrugged lightly.

"Well Vincent, I don't see why I should stick around here for, unless you want me to whine about my hang over, so see ya!" Yuffie squeaked, attempting to make a quick run-away. She raised her hand as if a gesture that she was about to leave.

But she wasn't getting away that easily. Vincent grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Wha? Vince! What's the matter? What do ya want?" she asked, her brain hurting her again. God, she was thirsty. And tired… She wanted to get home.

"Apologize," Vincent stated bluntly. His voice as stoic as ever… Except… Was that a little anger?

"Fer what?" she asked quickly, covering her mouth with her hand that wasn't being grabbed after she noticed what she had said.

Before she could take back what she said, Vincent replied to her.

"For drinking all my wine without permission," Vincent stated his voice shaking for a moment. Probably from anger.

"Er… Sorry?" Yuffie replied, not sure what to say.

There was an awkward silence in between them.

"So… Er… Going to let go of me any time soon?" Yuffie asked, a little uncomfortable with Vincent's claws around her wrist. Creeped her out a bit, they did.

She thought he would let go, but he didn't, he stared into her eyes, as if wondering something and searching for an answer there.

Under his intense, crimson gaze Yuffie had to turn away and look at something else. His eyes freaked her out when they did that; stare into hers.

Before, it was because Vincent's demons liked to scare her by making his gaze a little too unfriendly, but now it was just out of habit.

She couldn't look at his eyes. Red wine eyes...

She had the weird urge to touch his eyes. Yes. People get those.

She silently asked herself if that would hurt…

She then felt her wrist released, and turned to look at the man, grateful for it.

Massaging her wrist because of the contact he had given her. It gave her goose bumps; cold metal and gloved hands against unprotected skin.

"Why did you…?" he silently asked, the last part going unnoticed by the ninja as she turned to look at him, still rubbing her wrist.

"What?" asked Yuffie, his question was vague and she didn't even hear all of it.

"Why did you steal my wine…?" asked Vincent, a little curious. The ninja always amused him, so she might as well amuse him now when he was completely ticked off with her. He also knew there were many reasons she did things, and most of the time they were incredibly deep.

"Er… Well…" Yuffie shrugged her shoulders nervously. "Do I have to tell you?"

Vincent nodded his head in a gesture that told her "Hell yes." Yuffie sighed, defeated.

"Fine. I used to drink it when I was younger…"

"Younger…?"

"Yeah, the adults were usually too drunk to notice me… So I stole some," she stated, sitting herself on Vincent's bed. It was a hassle to stand up…

She looked up at Vincent, a look of disappointment in his eyes, but when they connected with her, they were completely covered up with a stoic demeanor. She silently wondered why. She continued anyways.

"Well, I used to do it because when I was younger, my mom loved wine." Yuffie smiled at this, but put a hand to her head when she did. Ugh, hangovers suck. "She used to share hers with mine, but after she…. Went with Leviathan, I never got to taste it again. The sweet, delicious taste of wine..." Yuffie rambled a bit on how she obtained her wine before in her younger days. "I used to sometimes trick adults into looking somewhere else. Sometimes I just snuck past them, took it, and then snuck away while they weren't looking. Vicious cycle. Had to make up excuses to why I had head aches all the time to my instructors… And let me tell you that was hard!" Yuffie laughed, but then regretted it, buckling over and putting her hands on her temples. "UGH! HANGOVERS SUCK."

Vincent raised a brow at Yuffie's actions at the end of her rambling.

"You shouldn't have drunk so much then…" Vincent whispered softly, as Yuffie turned her head to glare at him.

"Well if you had came earlier…!" snarled Yuffie, clutching her hair, as if that would help ease her head ache.

That was enough. Vincent began to chuckle at her, making her snap her head up at him and glare once more.

"V-Vince! Are you… LAUGHING at me!" Yuffie scoffed, she hadn't heard Vincent laugh EVER, and here he was, laughing as if he had done it every day of his life.

He just kept laughing, his lips turned upwards in a small smile. She was looking at him, shocked and a little miffed. Of all the people he decided to laugh at, it was her.

"Augh! You're unbelievable!" she snapped, rubbing her temples and moaning in pain once more. "Do you have aspirin?" she asked. She never got headaches THIS bad. Maybe it was Vincent's brand of wine? She knew she should have checked!

What she didn't expect was that Vincent was still laughing at her. She didn't know why, but he was laughing at her a little too much for her comfort.

"Wha? VINCENT! STOP LAUGHING AT ME THIS INSTANT!" snarled Yuffie, stomping her foot on the ground, regretting it instantly and putting her hands up to her head once more. "ASPIRIN FOOL! GIVE ME SOME ASPIRIN!" she exclaimed, more than a little miffed now.

"Sorry," Vincent mumbled, still chuckling. He didn't seem very sorry to Yuffie. She glared at him. "Pay dirt," he joked, as he kept chuckling. Yuffie was awe-struck. What had brought this up?

Was Vincent 'high'?

"Vincent…? I'm starting to think I wasn't the one who drank all this wine…" Yuffie whispered, growling. She never saw this side of Vincent. EVER. Maybe he thought because she was drunk, she would forget?

Oh, she'd make sure she would remember.

"Sorry," Vincent apologized once more. Yuffie was starting to think that he HAD drunk something funny. "You're just…. Shouldn't you be leaving?" Vincent interrupted, after he stopped chuckling.

"Hah, so I finally get to leave? God, Vince, sometimes you're so stupid," Yuffie snapped, standing up, falling once more, standing up again, and stumbling towards the door. "Good bye Vince! Next time have a cure materia somewhere!" she snarled, her hand on the wall for balance. She did this the whole way down the stairs and everything.

After a few minutes of Vincent in relative silence, he glanced at the wine bottles which stated on the label "strong alcoholic content", glanced at his table top with a cure materia upon it, at his wallet with Yuffie's gil and then stared at the open door that Yuffie forgot to close and smiled a little.

"I'm stupid…?"

------

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY GODDAMN GIL!"

**End?**

**Author's Notes:** This story was highly influenced by the songs "Wine Red" by The Hush Sound and "Happy" by Saving Jane and the opening scene of Dirge of Cerberus (On Vincent's table top next to his cell phone is a glass of wine).

"Wine Red" does not talk about wine, incidentally.

I never expected this to turn out like it did. This was only supposed to include Yuffie being caught by Vincent. Didn't mean I knew what he was going to do. Got a little further after I brainstormed a little of what someone's reaction to their drink being stolen would be.

Oh, and Vincent says "Pay Dirt" because he's stating that Yuffie drinking all his wine was worth seeing her in her drunken/hung over state.

I might make another story. I just love writing about Yuffie. Her background is rich and if you look deep enough, you can find the most interesting plot lines. Got one lined up with Lucrecia and Yuffie. Might even make one of Shalua and her.

Well, hope you enjoyed reading this piece of… Is it called writing?

Adios!


End file.
